2014
A list of events related to Nitrome in 2014. January *'January 2nd' - Some glitches in Bad Ice-Cream 3 are fixed. http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1006/ *'January 3rd' - Some bugs in the Blog are fixed.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1010/ *'January 7th' - More blog tweaks are made. http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1012/ *'January 9th' - Comment moderation fixes are made. http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1013/ *'January 15th' - Two brand new games are announced to be upcoming.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1017/ *'January 17th' - An upcoming swapping game is announced. http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1018/ *'January 24th' - Lee Nicklen is announced to be back making Nitrome music. A preview music track and image for the upcoming swapping game are also released.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1021/ *'January 30th' - An upcoming game titled Ditto is announced, and a preview GIF for the game is released.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1023/ February *'February 20th' - changeType() is released. March *'March 26th' - Ditto is released. April *'April 14th' - The Easter egg avatar hunt begins. *'April 20th' - Easter egg avatar hunt ends. *'April 29th' - The Ditto skin is released. *'April 30th' - Two avatars are hidden in the Ditto skin. May *'May 7th' - Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is released for Android, as well as eight new avatars. Also, the Kraken skin is released. *'May 13th' - An upcoming rotating game is announced.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1074/ *'May 16th' - Flue is released; the Nitrome Jam website is launched. June *'June 2nd' - The Nitrome Jam began. *'June 6th' - The Nitrome Jam finishes, with all the games being submitted to Nitrome, and to be revealed several days later. *'June 12th' - The Nitrome Jam icons are released. *'June 13th' - The Jam 2014 skin is released. *'June 20th' - The Nitrome Jam results are announced. *'June 30th' - The Nitrome Jam game 8bit Doves is being expanded and made into a mobile game. July *'July 4th' - Bump Battle Royale is previewed on the blog with a teaser trailer. *'July 18th' - A Vine video showing Bump Battle Royale is seen. *'July 25th' - A release date showing the game is posted. The Pixel Love website is also launched. August *'August 1st '- Bump Battle Royale is released. *'August 18th '- The Oodletrouble skin is released. *'August 19th' - Two avatars are hidden in the Oodletrouble skin. *'August 27th' - 8bit Doves released for iOS and Android. On the same day, the 8bit Doves website is launched. September *'September 2nd' - 8bit Doves is updated with a new icon. *'September 5th' - Four exclusive 8bit Doves avatars are released. *'September 11th' - Coil is released. *'September 17th' - The mobile version of the Nitrome website is announced.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1147/ *'September 18th' - An upcoming halloween game is announced.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1150/ * September 25th '- Endless Doves is announced.http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/1154/ October *'October 7 - Turn-Undead is released. *'October 16' - The upcoming water game is announced. *'October 24' - Nitrome announces Halloween avatars to be distributed the following week. *'October 27 '- The Halloween avatar hunt begins. *'October 31' - Halloween avatar hunt ends. Also, the first teaser the mobile version of Gunbrick is released. November *'November 7th' - The second teaser for the mobile version of Gunbrick is released. *'November 12th' - Endless Doves is released. *'November 14th' - The third and final teaser the mobile version of Gunbrick is released. *'November 17th' - The website version of Endless Doves is released. *'November 19th' - 8bit Doves is put on sale. On the same day, the trailer for Gunbrick is released. *'November 24th' - A Vine video showing Submolok is seen. *'November 26th' - Nitrome announces Christmas avatars 2014 to be distributed the following week. *'November 27th' - Submolok is released. *'November 28th '- Roller Polar is announced. December *'December 1st' - The Bad Iceberg skin and Christmas 2014 advent calendar is released. *'December 2nd' - A trailer for Platform Panic is released. *'December 4th' - Roller Polar is released. On the same day, Endless Doves was updated with two new Christmas themed entities in the Aviary. *'December 9th' - The website version of Roller Polar is released. *'December 12th' - A Vine video of Platform Panic is released. *'December 17th' - Platform Panic released. *'December 26th' - The avatar released on Christmas day is made the 26th window in the 2014 Christmas calendar. References Category:Years